memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Prologue/Typhuss relieved of command
(Space) The USS Enterprise and Intrepid get into formation with the allied fleet holding position at Zeta Voltanis as the Hammond approaches the fleet. Captain's log stardate 68890.3, the Enterprise and the Intrepid have met up with the Allied Fleet that is on hold in the Zeta Voltanis system in the Romulan Neutral Zone with a fleet of rebel Romulan vessels fighting by our side hopefully we can win this war. (Deck 6, transporter room 3) Wonder why the Hammond is here John says as he looks at Typhuss. I don't know says Typhuss as he looks at John. He looks at the chief and nods. He beams General Carter and Senator Kinsey aboard. Senator Kinsey welcome aboard the Enterprise I'm Captain John Martin commanding officer of this vessel says John as he looka at Senator Kinsey. Kinsey looks at him and just smirks. Ok that's weird John says as he sees Kinsey walk out of the transporter room. Typhuss chimed in. Sam what's going on says Typhuss as he looks at Sam. (Captain's ready room) This is unbelievable Typhuss is relieved of command and given a desk job for the remainder of the war John says as he looks at General Carter. She nods. It wasn't the most popular choice with Starfleet or Homeworld Command but in light of what happened with Cole's death and the issue between the two of you over what happened between John and Kira they felt that Typhuss would better serve at Starfleet Headquarters General Carter says as she looks at them. That's waste of my abilities, a desk job maybe I should just resign from Starfleet says Typhuss as he looks at Sam. She shakes her head. That's not gonna happen if you resign then you're being sent to the New Zealand Penal Settlement for murder without cause per Kinsey's recommendations Sam says as she looks at Typhuss. John leans on his desk. Sam both me and Typhuss sent in our reports on the Bajor attack and Cole's death he nearly killed me I lost a compression phaser rifle that day John says as he looks at Sam. She looks at them both. But there is some good news those he's willing to look over the Enterprise mission logs during the war and the attack on Bajor Sam says as she looks at John. John looked at her. I won't let that son of a bitch take away what Typhuss worked hard to get these pips mean something to the both of us and if he wants to review my ship's mission logs go ahead John says as he looks at General Carter. She looks at them both. Typhuss do you have any objection to this review? Sam says as she looks at her friend. Yes I do Sam says Typhuss as he looks at Sam. Kinsey wants this starting with Captain Martin Sam says as she looks at him. This review is pointless I'm not doing it says Typhuss as he looks at Sam..